


give it a try

by ootn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: !!!bottom jisung!!!, Canon Compliant, Felching, Katoptronophilia, M/M, Mirror Sex, Seduction, Sexual Content, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ootn/pseuds/ootn
Summary: renjun wants one thing, and that's jisung.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 212
Collections: i met you in a dream





	give it a try

Being in a group full of _very_ attractive men at all times, Renjun’s honestly surprised he’s been able to keep it in his pants for as long as he has. It’s not like none of them fuck, Jeno and Jaemin took their popularity as a ship way too seriously, but the rest of them either weren’t that horny or just weren’t going to risk their career just to get their dicks wet. Actually, now that he thinks about it, Donghyuck probably gets up to _something_ when he’s with 127. Renjun absolutely does not want to imagine what. Renjun used to fall into the I’m-not-risking-my-job-for-some-ass category, but something’s got him riled up nowadays.

Some _one_.

Someone as in their maknae, Park Jisung himself.

A risky endeavour, obviously, because for one Jisung has just way too big of a conscience, and for two, he’s practically attached at the hip to Chenle. Except, when Renjun cornered Chenle and asked him in not so many words if the two of them had ever, well, _you know_ , he had implied, Chenle made a face and told Renjun he’d rather have sex with Lee Soo Man himself. Renjun took that as a no.

So, now that he knows he doesn’t have to compete with Chenle in the sex category, he’s got to solve the other problem, which is called ‘Jisung Won’t Have Sex With Me On His Own Accord, So I Have To Seduce Him.’

He’s pretty sure it won’t be hard, because Jisung is freshly an adult and surely at the peak of his teenage horniness.

Basically, he’s pretty sure Jisung wants something in his ass, and Renjun is more than happy to deliver.

Now, he just has to get Jisung in his sights and out of his pants. It proves to be harder than he thought it would be, because he keeps getting so distracted by the younger. Jisung is really hot, he realizes, and it hits him harder now that he wants to fuck him so bad. Jisung has been growing up in front of his eyes for years, but it’s only now that he realizes how much. 

He also learns it takes a lot to rile Jisung up. Jisung definitely notices that Renjun’s up to something, but he doesn’t do anything to stop him. No matter how many suggestive comments Renjun makes (some of which get him scolded by the other boys), how high Renjun slides his hand up Jisung’s thigh, how many times he slaps his ass after practice, Jisung won’t budge. He turns red, sometimes he even covers Renjun’s hand with his own when it’s getting dangerously close to his crotch, but he absolutely will not let himself be phased by Renjun’s constant come-ons. 

Until.

Until one day after a particularly hard practice, when Renjun grabs his ass out of pure habit, and Jisung grabs his hand in response, whirling around and startling Renjun. He raises a delicate eyebrow at Renjun, and it almost makes him almost shiver. Almost.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Injun?” Jisung asks, expression near unreadable, but Renjun can tell by the way he struggles to meet his eye and the blush sitting high on his cheeks that he’s not as confident as he’s trying to appear.

“Yeah, I am,” Renjun responds, “Are you?”

Jisung doesn’t say anything, but Renjun doesn’t miss the way his eyes darken, and he’s not surprised at all when Jisung tells the group he wants to stay behind a little to work on stuff on his own. Renjun doesn’t say anything, but when he doesn’t leave with the rest of the boys no one questions anything. Either they’re really naïve or they’re sick of Renjun being so obviously horny and harassing Jisung daily. Either way, no one’s going to get in between them. Perfect.

Jisung stands in the middle of the practice room, and Renjun meets him there. He loops his arms around Jisung’s waist, and the closer he gets to Jisung’s face the harder Jisung starts breathing. Their noses are touching when Renjun finally says “Let go, Sungie,” and then he kisses him.

Jisung doesn’t reciprocate at first, but then he does, tentatively licking into Renjun’s mouth and biting lightly on his bottom lip. It’s nice, but Renjun didn’t come here just to kiss Jisung, and Jisung gasps into his mouth when Renjun reaches between them to put his hand in Jisung’s pants. Jisung hisses when Renjun brushes his fingers over his cock, and then he slides his hand to grab Jisung’s ass once more, not-so-subtly grazing a thumb over Jisung’s hole.

Jisung’s knees buckle, and he lets out a quiet squeak, and Renjun chuckles. “Is that all it takes to break you?” he asks, so close to the younger that Jisung can feel Renjun’s breath across his face, and Jisung groans quietly, “Yeah.”

“Do you want to take your pants off, Jisungie?” Renjun asks, voice sickly sweet in the way that Jisung knows it’s not a question, it’s an order. He hesitates, and then Renjun starts to tug at his waistband, so Jisung just sheds his pants and boxers completely. Renjun grabs his cock, stroking it dry, and Jisung can’t take his eyes off of Renjun’s hands on his dick until Renjun chides him, “Hey, look at me.”

Jisung does, and Renjun gives him a crooked smile that Jisung easily reciprocates. And then Renjun says, “Get on your knees,” and Jisung does immediately, sinking onto his knees and resting his head against Renjun’s abdomen. Renjun pats him on the head, and then he takes out his own cock, watching the way Jisung reacts with curiosity. Jisung’s eyes grow wide, and Renjun teases, “Were you expecting smaller?” 

Jisung blushes, and he admits, “Kinda…” and Renjun just pats him on the cheek. 

“Can I suck it?” Jisung asks, and the sincerity of it makes Renjun’s stomach flip a little in adoration. 

“Of course,” he responds, and Jisung takes him into his mouth without hesitation. He licks at Renjun’s cock uncertainly, lapping at the head before swallowing it completely, and Renjun moans when he feels Jisung’s throat constrict a little around him. Renjun raises his head to lock eyes with himself in the mirror, and they slide down to watch Jisung bobbing his head on his cock in the reflection, which only adds to the heat burning in the pit of Renjun’s stomach. He groans and then grabs the back of Jisung’s head, forcing him to take it all the way down his throat, watching in the mirror as Jisung twitches and struggles against him momentarily. And then Renjun lets go, and Jisung releases him from his mouth, making a gasping noise Renjun has to refrain from cooing over.

“Did I do good?” Jisung asks, looking up at Renjun hopefully, and Renjun pats him on the head. “Yeah, you did so good Jisungie,” he coos, and Jisung beams.

“Now be good for me and get on all fours, okay?” 

Jisung does, and he winces a little at the feeling of his knees on the hard floor again, so Renjun sheds his hoodie and hands it to him. Jisung gives him a confused look, and he says “For your knees, baby,” and Jisung nods and takes it to kneel on.

Jisung hates that he can see himself in the mirror, on all fours for his hyung, so he turns his head away, staring instead at the floor. Renjun kneels behind him, stroking his cock, which is still messy and slick from being in Jisung’s mouth. 

“Put it in, hyung,” Jisung requests breathlessly, and Renjun curses under his breath. 

“Seriously? You don’t even want me to prep you?” This time Jisung does raise his head, locking eyes with Renjun in the mirror. 

“I don’t need it, Renjun,” he says plainly, and Renjun has to blink away all the lewd images that flood his brain of Jisung fingering himself.

“Shit, you’re going to kill me,” Renjun responds huskily, and Jisung laughs a little. 

“You’re not the only one who’s wanted this for a while,” Jisung says, and then he drops his head again, whining “C’mon, Renjun, please.”

Renjun groans and grabs Jisung’s ass, squeezing it before spreading him wide and pressing the head of his cock against Jisung’s hole. He pushes in slowly, and Jisung spreads easily for him but it’s still so tight that he thinks he’s going to pass out. 

“Fuck,” Jisung mumbles, letting out a moan that makes Renjun push the rest of the way into him abruptly, bottoming out so that they both groan at the same time.

“You’re big, Renjun,” Jisung pants, and Renjun is trying to remember when Jisung got so shameless. He reaches forward and tugs on Jisung’s hair, pulling his head back and forcing him to look at himself in the mirror as Renjun starts to move. 

Jisung whines, embarrassed now, but Renjun hisses “Watch me fuck you, baby,” and Jisung lets out a small cry.

Renjun fucks into him harshly, all his pent up horniness from the past few weeks translating into aggressive thrusts into Jisung that result in sickening skin-on-skin slapping sounds that echo clearly in the practice room. He watches himself in the mirror, watches as he pounds into Jisung, who lets out loud moans and whines with every thrust and whimpers whenever Renjun catches his eye in the mirror. He’s red, because he’s embarrassed to be so on display, but Renjun loves it. He loves the way Jisung jolts forward with every thrust from him, he loves the way he can see Jisung’s own cock slap against his stomach as he does so. 

“Hyung, touch me please,” Jisung begs, and Renjun does only because Jisung’s been so good for him this whole time. 

Renjun wraps his hand around Jisung’s cock, stroking him harshly at the same pace that he fucks into him. Jisung moans out, “Hyung, I’m gonna cum,” and Renjun strokes him faster. He leans over Jisung, whispering in his ear, “You gonna be good and cum for me, Jisungie?” and Jisung whines, huffing out “Yeah, hyung, _yes_ ,” and when Renjun flicks his wrist around his cock as he thrusts deep inside him, Jisung cums so hard that he sees stars. 

Renjun contines to fuck him, straightening back up and watching himself in the mirror as he pounds into Jisung’s spent and pliant body. 

“Hyung, _hyung_ ,” Jisung whines, and Renjun pats him on the ass gently. 

“I want you to look at yourself, Sungie, look how fucked out you are, how _ruined_ you are—” and Jisung whimpers, making eye contact with Renjun in the mirror, eyes lidded, and that’s all it takes for Renjun to cum, spilling inside Jisung and groaning.

He pulls out of Jisung, who promptly flips over and collapses on his back on the floor. 

Renjun’s insatiable, he can’t get enough of Jisung, and he kneels between Jisung’s legs, spreading his thighs and watching in awe as his cum trickles slowly out of Jisung’s hole.

“Renjun, stop,” Jisung whines as Renjun lowers his head to Jisung’s hole. Renjun raises his head again to pout at him. 

“Let me eat you out,” Renjun pleads, and Jisung sighs, pulling an arm over his head. 

“Renjun, that’s filthy,” Jisung protests, and Renjun shrugs even though he knows Jisung can’t see. 

“It’ll feel good, I promise,” Renjun begs, and Jisung just grunts in response. To Renjun, that’s as much consent as a verbal “Yes,” so he spreads Jisung’s ass cheeks again and unceremoniously pushes his tongue into him. 

“Shit,” Jisung pants, and Renjun continues, fucking his tongue in and out of Jisung’s hole, licking inside and absolutely loving the taste of his own cum inside Jisung. He doesn’t stop until Jisung comes again, grabbing at his hair and jerking his hips up uncontrollably. 

Renjun pulls away, collapsing on top of Jisung and burying his face in his neck. Jisung slings an arm around him, and they lay there, on the practice room floor together.

“You’re good at that,” Jisung mumbles, and Renjun laughs, “Which part?”

“All of it,” Jisung answers truthfully, and Renjun kisses him again.


End file.
